Proof of Existence
by density
Summary: A past that is incomplete leaves a present and a future incomplete, as well. With Itachi dead, Sasuke has nothing but an incomplete past. He returns to Konoha. But Naruto has changed. Time has left him with a quiet mouth and a closed-heart.
1. The Reunion

"It's over." Sasuke said, staring at his almost dead brother.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and motioned for him to come closer.

Sasuke did so and as he leaned forward, his forehead was met by two fingers.

Sasuke brushed Itachi's hand away.

"Tch. I'm not a kid anymore, you know."

"Hm?... I guess you're right."

Itachi's eyes began to close.

"So now what? With you dead, that pretty much leaves me with nothing."

"Proof of Existence."

"..What?!"

No reply.

Sasuke glanced up at the sky. "Proof of.. Existence?"

"Tch."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"How nostalgic. This place hasn't changed at all."

Sasuke lifted his hood and stared at the old town.

"Konoha hasn't changed at all."

Sasuke walked through the entrance and towards the Hokage's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Re-admitted into Konoha?!"

"That's what I said."

"I guess upon hearing the death of Uchiha Itachi, I was kind of expecting you'd show up eventually."

Tsunade flipped through some pages.

"Well..?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I can't say no. But I will have to assign a ninja to stay with you for a while, to make sure you don't have any 'other' plans and that your stay here is legitimate."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Now who should I.." Tsunade continued to flip through the book.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in."

The door opened.

Sasuke glanced over. "Ah, a familiar face." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "s-ss-ss-s..."

"Hm? Maybe not so familiar after all. How-"

"He can't speak." Tsunade interrupted.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"It's been two years." The hokage added, reading his mind.

"How come?"

"Don't know. He came back like this after his last mission. The third mission to recover you."

"Oh..."

"I got it! I know I said I'd assign you a ninja, but I've changed my mind. Naruto will stay with you! And if you get him back to his old self, I'll give you a reward!"

"But isn't --"

"Please go now, I'm quite the busy woman, you know." Tsunade quickly dismissed them.

Naruto was looking at the ground, and slouched out slowly.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you Naruto. But I know it's for the best for both of you."

**to be continued..**

SORRY THAT WAS REALLY SHORT. and poorly written.

i guess it was like an unnesessarily long prologue.

naruto & sasuke are around 17.

FUTURE CHAPTERS SHALL BE MORE LONG AND DEEP.

and hopefully better written.


	2. The Awakening

REWRITTEN

Sorry, I kinda made this ridiculously unnecessarily long.

But I felt like the original chapter 2 was too fast pace.

(sucks because before, my story had 1337 words haha)

And yes Sasuke is out of character, and acting like a child near the end.

BUT WITH GOOD REASON! It will be explained in the next chapter.

(hehe yes very convenient of me)

And sorry for repeating words over and over again consecutively, but it's my idea of a "technique."

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. 

He looked over at Naruto, or rather; he looked over at the shell of who Naruto use to be. Physically, Naruto was still the same. He looked much like Sasuke had remembered... except for his eyes. It seems as though his eyes had lost something after their previous encounter. They were different. They were void of all the happiness and hope that had once overfilled them. Now they just tell a story of sadness and sorrow.

"Naruto, say something already!"

_S__ilence._

"S..." Naruto trailed off, slumping over again.

Sasuke sighed.

"Get off the floor, idiot. We have couches, you know. Anyways, Sakura's going to be here in a few minutes."

Naruto slowly rose.

He joined Sasuke on the couch, returning to his slumped position.

The sound of the clock echoed in the room.

Then, foot steps were heard.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced over. "Oi, Sakura. Long time no see."

"Yeah... Um, so how are you?" Sakura sat herself down.

"Tsunade said something about Naruto not being a ninja anymore, explain."

"Well..," Sakura looked at Naruto nervously. "..you see, well.. ever since the last time Naruto chased after you.. on that mission.. when we found him.. he was just lying there.. and when we went to help him up.. he said he didn't want to be a ninja anymore. and the whole time, while we headed back, he kept repeating himself. No matter what we asked him, that's all he would say. Eventually, Tsunade didn't know what to do with him so she granted him his wish. After that, he didn't talk at all."

_Silence._

"I'm sorry. What?" Sasuke was trying to process what Sakura had just said.

Naruto, who never faced an obstacle too overwhelming, who had always dreamed of one day becoming hokage and protecting the village that had eyes looking down upon him... 'didn't want to be a ninja anymore?'

"What? What happened? What happened to Naruto on that mission?!"

"Well Sasuke... I was hoping you'd tell me. You were with him, after all. I was hoping you'd tell me what you did to him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He froze, unable to move.

"Well to be honest, Sasuke, I actually don't care at this point. Just... just bring him back!" Sakura got up. "Sorry, I have to go now. Tsunade wanted me to help her with something." Sakura quickly left.

* * *

'Move.' 

_N__othing._

'Move dammit!'

_N__othing._

'I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my body. Now listen to me and move!'

Sasuke's body relaxed and he let out a long sigh.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, who was still slumped over and looking only at the ground,

"Oi Naruto, you hungry?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded.

"Okay let's-," Sasuke thought for a second, "how about this, we'll eat anything you want, if you say one word."

Sasuke smirked.

_Silence._

"Oh c-mon Naruto."

"S...,"

"S..."

Sasuke sighed.

"It's okay. Let's eat."

Sasuke got up.

"S..."

"Naruto, it's fine."

"S..."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"Tch."

Sasuke sat back on the couch and pulled Naruto beside him, letting Naruto's head fall onto his shoulder.

* * *

"Please give Sasuke back. I miss Sasuke." 

Naruto's hands were clutched around Sasuke's ankle.

Sasuke sent a wave of chidori down his leg, but Naruto held on tightly.

"Tch. Go home and be hokage."

_Silence._

"Let go of me, Naruto."

"I use to want to be hokage so people would like me better. But looking back, I think I just wanted you to like me better, Sasuke."

"I think I'd like you better if you just died."

Naruto was silent. Then, his grip loosened, and eventually he let go.

Sasuke took one last look at Naruto and walked off.

* * *

_Beep... Beep... __Beeeeeep_

_Foot steps._

'Ow my head hurts.'

'What's that smell?'

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

Naruto was standing in front of him holding out a cup of ramen.

Sasuke blinked, and took the cup out of his hand.

As he was about to take the first bite, he looked up at Naruto.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke handed the cup back to Naruto.

"Take it. I never liked this stuff anyways."

_

* * *

"I use to want to be hokage__"_

Sasuke glanced around.

"..the hell? Did I just imagine that?"

_"I just wanted you to like me better__"_

"Naruto?"

_"I just wanted you to like me better, Sasuke."_

Sasuke slipped out of bed.

He strolled slowly into the living room.

"..."

The couch was empty.

Sasuke blinked.

_Empty._

He glanced around the room.

_Empty._

He checked the washroom,

_Empty._

the kitchen,

_Empty._

the hallways,

_Empty._

the dining room,

_Empty._

his parents' room,

_Empty._

he checks all the rooms.

_Emp__ty._

_Empty._

_EMPTY._

Sasuke was in panic.

The house was empty.

He allowed himself to fall to the ground.

Naruto was gone.

He was alone.

'No...'

He wasn't done looking.

Sasuke got up clumsily and ran outside.

_It was raining._

"NARUTO?"

He called out at the sky.

It wasn't like he was hoping Naruto would hear him and decide to come back, he was hoping the sky would hear him and just hand him Naruto.

He continued running.

_10 minutes pass._

_20 minutes pass._

_30 minutes pass._

_40 minutes pass._

Sasuke was exhausted, and was now on the ground.

A figure stood nearby.

A blonde figure.

A figure that looked like Naruto.

A figure that WAS Naruto.

'Naruto.'

Sasuke sighed in relief and gets up.

"Naruto, you can't just-"

Naruto had a kunai in his hand.

_"I think I'd like you better if you just died." _It was all Naruto heard, from the moment those words left Sasuke's mouth, it was all he heard. The only voice that he could hear, that he could understand it was Sasuke's.

He tightened his grip on the kunai.

'No.'

He brought it closer to his throat.

'No.'

'Stop it...'

'Stop it...'

'Stop it...'

'Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.'

'...'

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Sasuke yelled into the rain.

Sasuke stood up and ran.

He could feel his legs giving away.

But he didn't stop.

Sasuke threw himself towards Naruto, pulling him into an embrace.

"Please... Please give Naruto back... I miss Naruto."

Naruto dropped his kunai.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid, Naruto. I had to leave my home, betray my best friend, fight with him to death, and then kill my own brother, before... Before realizing that home was where I wanted to be, all along. Naruto, I like you. I like you a whole lot... So please don't leave me."

"Sa-su-ke?" The light returned to Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto..," Sasuke smiled. "I really missed you... Idiot."

**To be continued**

* * *

Now wasn't that fun! 

Now I can get on with the boy love!

that will slowly blossom.


	3. Whipped Cream

Wow I thought I'd never get this chapter finished.

This chapter is more of a fluff (though it explains why Sasuke was such a spazz) then anything else.

like a prep, for the real romance to come. woot party real romance. and the angst is definitely coming back. Just review and tell me how you feel.

----------------------------------------------------------

TO ENDOH: Yeah sorry, I hate OOC too, and I was trying to avoid it.

I wasn't planning for it to be a yaoi, but definitely shonen-ai. I tried to mention it in the summary, but the stupid letter limit cut me off. So I was hoping that the 'Rated M - Angst/Romance - Sasuke U. & Naruto U.' would be self explanatory. And YES! I'M PICKY WITH MY FICS AS WELL, usually only reading lemons.

& THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE FOR REVIEWING, YOU ASKED FOR AN UPDATE, I GAVE YOU AN UPDATE!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up." Sasuke snorted.

"Please... Please give _Naruto_ back... I miss _Naruto_."

"Will you stop already?"

"Nope." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sighed. "...Maybe I should have let you die."

Naruto frowned. "Aw Sasuke, that's not funny. You know- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The door slammed.

"Jerk... Who needs him anyways?"

Naruto stared at the whipped cream can sitting on the counter.

He snatched it and blinked.

"Well I guess I'm kinda hungry."

He put the opening in his mouth and released the cream.

_A few minutes pass._

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined, opening the door slightly.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"Psssst Sasuke."

_No reply._

Naruto slowly crept into his room and sat himself beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Naruto whispered.

_No reply._

Naruto looked around.

"So this is Sasuke's room."

He continued eating the whipped cream when he thought of an idea.

Naruto smiled mischievously.

Naruto shook the can of whipped cream, and emptied the rest onto Sasuke's hand. He held a tissue and slowly lowered it.

_Slap._

Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's face, along with the whipped cream that was on it.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked over at Naruto.

Naruto laughed nervously. "What do you mean, Sasuke? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Righhht." Sasuke removed his hand, shifted to his side and turned away from Naruto.

Naruto wiped the cream off his face with the tissue.

"Uh... Sasuke?"

"I'm sleeping."

Naruto sighed and allowed himself to fall back onto the bed.

"Please... Please give _Naruto_ back... I miss _Naruto_." Naruto mocked quietly to himself.

"Would you give it up?"

_Silence._

"Sasuke... Do you regret saying all those things?"

"No."

"Do you regret stopping me?"

"That's a stupid question."

_Silence._

"Well I just thought that maybe you weren't _you_last night."

"...I wasn't _me_?"

"I dunno... you weren't acting like yourself."

"..."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

Sasuke turned over on his back, lying beside Naruto.

"I felt like I was ten again, watching someone take away something I care for, that's all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnh... stop, that tickles."

Sasuke opened his eyes finding Naruto had crawled on top of him when they dozed off.

"Naruto, wake up and get off of me."

Naruto continued nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm... Ramen..."

"Okay that's it. I tried to be nice about it."

But before Sasuke could push Naruto off,

_Bite._

Sasuke shoved Naruto off the bed.

Naruto woke up instantly.

"Oww, what the," Naruto looked around.

"Sasuke, you bastard! What was that for!?"

"You bit me, idiot."

"Well you clearly enjoyed it, 'cause you're blushing!"

Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto.

"Shut up, idiot."

_Footsteps._

Sasuke and Naruto looked over at the door.

"Sasuke!!"

In a second, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were all in Sasuke's room.

"Hey?" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

'Maybe I should lock the door in the future...'

Naruto got up. "HEY GUYS!"

"NARUTO?" Sakura gasped.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura ran over and hugged Naruto. "Thank god, you're back."

"Back from what?"

"Um... Never mind, I'm just so glad to see you!"

"What are all of you doing in my house?"

"Well when everybody found out you were back, we all wanted to visit you." Ino smiled.

"I see."

"But the real question is," Kiba looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were now sitting beside each other on the bed, "are you two dating?"

Naruto choked on the food that Sakura brought him.

"Who's dating who, dumbass." Sasuke took some of Naruto's food.

"Relax, I was just joking, jeez. No sense of humour, as always," Kiba grabbed a drink, "though that hickey really works against you."

Sasuke choked on the food.

"and that tissue too, it-"

"Well! It was nice seeing you two. But we have to go." Sakura smiled hesitantly. Shooing Kiba away. When they all made their way out, they ran for it.

Sasuke slammed the front door.

"Tch."

Sasuke made his way back to his room, and stood in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry for biting you, Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sasuke snorted. "It's why I have you sleep on the couch, in the first place."

Naruto was about to say something.

"Anyways, let's eat." Sasuke interrupted.

**To be continued...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Further explanation for why Sasuke was spazzing last chapter: I was trying to recreate the scene where Itachi killed their parents, I didn't really mean that Sasuke's parents were something that he really cared for, but more like a symbol meaning his family, his life, etc. And he was freaking out like crazy because of the nostalgia and he thought he would lose everything, again. In his mind when he was looking for Naruto, he was 10, and he was trying to stop Itachi this time, instead of just watching in fear.


End file.
